kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Garuru Platoon
The is a platoon from the series Keroro Gunso. It is led by First Lieutenant Garuru. Information An Elite Unit under the Keron Army HQ's direct control, with first lieutenant Garuru taking the helm as the commander. Their undying loyalty to the military is highly commendable despite sometimes being prone to engage in unofficial strategies and involving themselves in shadier matters. Nevertheless, the military has the utmost of trust in them.' - K-File: Official Keroro Guidebook'' The Garuru Platoon came to Earth to defeat the Keroro Platoon and finish the mission that they failed to do: conquer Pekopon. They came close to completing the mission, but the Keroro Platoon managed to defeat them. Then, they revealed that they were just supposed to test the abilities of Keroro Platoon and left. The Garuru Platoon got a new member, Pururu, and was given the mission of investigating the crime of Gunpla and desserts-stealing. They were defeated by the Keroro Platoon Double and paid a visit to the Keroro Platoon after thatKeroro Gunso Episode 130. The Garuru Platoon appeared again and helped Keroro Platoon by attacking ZZZ, a monster who was going to destroy the Earth. However, the attacks weren't strong enough to defeat ZZZ and the spaceship of the Garuru Platoon was hit by ZZZ's attack. Garuru also demonstrated how to read ZZZ's name without biting his tongueKeroro Gunso Episode 154. Members Official Members Garuru is Giroro's elder brother. He, much like Giroro, is a straight man and follows military rules strictly. Unlike Giroro, he does not fire his weapons in barrages; instead, he is the best sniper in the whole army, with a devastating one-shot-one-kill style. He came to Earth with his team to replace Keroro's (not too successful) teamKeroro Gunso Volume 10. His name is taken from ''''garuru', the Japanese word for a growl. His emblem resembles an up side down "A" with a line going down the middle. Zoruru is a ninja. The left side of his body is robotic thanks to a long-ago feud with Dororo, and seeks revenge for this incident. For this reason, he joins the Garuru platoon. When Dororo tells him that he forgot who he was, he leaves in a huff. Details of Zoruru's left side of his body show him having a metallic arm with a hand plate that can be extended into a sword. His emblem is a three-pronged shuriken. Tororo : He is a young hacker who used to try to outhack Kururu back in military school, but failed every time. He was recruited after basically disabling the Keron Force by hacking into their networks. He also has about the same personality as Kururu, except he cannot keep cool under pressure like his rival. Like Kururu, he started his years of computer maintenance and hacking earlier in his life resulting in his skills right now. Tororo is still immature and does not think anyone is better than him. Kururu proves that wrong though. Ever since the invasion, Tororo has developed both a grudge and a fear of Kururu. His emblem is a circle with three pegs. Taruru Privet 1st Class Taruru (上等兵'' Taruru joutouhei) ''is one of the members of the Garuru Platoon. He was the former apprentice of Tamama. After training with the Keron Army, he was soon put into the Garuru Platoon, and is very skilled. Before his growth spurt, he was very loud, and clumsy. After his growth spurt, he seems to have improved greatly, appearing to have calmed down, even being able to defeat his old Senpai, Tamama. However, he was soon defeated by Tamama. His emblem is a tear split down the middle. Pururu : The newest and only female member of the Garuru Platoon. She is a childhood friend of Keroro, Giroro and Zeroro. She wields large syringes as well as a wing pack and assists Garuru in battle. Her emblem is a heart with a line down the middle. Temporary Members Lieutenant Colonel Keroro The sergeant as a child. He first appeared in volume 7. Manga During Garuru's invasion, a cloned young Keroro was made, without his memories or any sympathy for Earth, to replace the original as leader of the invasion. The original was contained in a devolution chamber that was to reduce him back to an egg to be reeducated and drained of memories and personality. Keroro escaped the chamber just as he was made into a child. After the invasion, the two Keroros fought over who would keep the spot of leader until an agreement was made, and Keroro returned to being the leader. Anime Keroro was actually brainwashed by Garuru. Much like the original, he is more sinister and twisted than before, replacing his old headgear with Char Aznable's helmet. With Fuyuki, Natsumi and Angol Mois' help, he managed to transform back. See 102}}|episode 102 and 103}}|episode 103 for more information. Trivia *Despite being an upper team, the Garuru Platoon (an A Team) was beaten by the Keroro Platoon (an F team), whose grade was shorter compared to them. * The Garuru Platoon made a cameo in Movie 3. Gallery Garuru Shotai.gif bandicam 2014-07-21 14-29-57-246.jpg output_liq1pa.gif Garuru platoon 5.jpg Images-Taruru Keroro game so and so.jpg Tumblr m1s0hofzho1qix6r8.jpg|The Keroro platoon helping the Garuru platoon. Tumblr m1zmf1qWcL1qix6r8.jpg Garuru platoon by girara the zorurufan-d4eysv8.png Ngbbs49ed4c23215cb.jpg|The Garuru Platoon without Pururu. Tumblr m1zmfowleB1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m1zmhtyuPm1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m1s0r9XKij1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m1zmheik671qix6r8.jpg Toro-Garu-Zoru-Puru-Taru-1.png|The Garuru Platoon as they appear in the flash series. Screen Shot 2015-09-07 at 6.13.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-07-25 at 12.00.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-02 at 4.20.27 PM.png References Category:Platoons Category:Character Groups Category:Keron Army Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Villains